


I Was You

by JohnChanStan



Series: StrayKids Mafia AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnChanStan/pseuds/JohnChanStan
Summary: Everyone is back together. Everyone is healthy. Everyone is thought to be happy. Jeongin knowing of what he has done becomes anxious to what could happen now. He is free from Taeyongs grasps but it felt like their escape was too easy.But what are they to do now? The portal is now open and Taeyongs desire to kill Chan is only growing stronger by the minute. Refusing to ket anything get in his way, Taeyong, builds his army and grows closer to ruling the empire of his childhood dreams.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Zhong Chen Le
Series: StrayKids Mafia AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles  
—  
Bangchan as The Boss  
a.k.a. Chan

Position: The leader  
As Leader it is his job to make sure everyone is doing their job and knows what is going on with others crews around them.  
He must be prepared to take on anyone if he has too and make the correct strategy choices, in order to survive.  
Even though he doesn't always look like he knows what he is doing most likely he has already taken over part of your region.

Outfit  
He wears a black suit with a black shirt and a white tie. A grey trench coat drapes over his shoulder. And finishes it with a pair of black dress shoes.For accessorise he has a black stud earring in each ear one has s chain which clips to the top of his ear. And a shark tooth necklace with some black gloves.  
—  
Woojin as The Right Arm Man  
a.k.a. Bear

Position: Leaders Bodyguard  
Always by the bosses side he walks with pride and a fully loaded pistol.  
Even though he enjoys a good workout and seems very though, he is just a big teddy bear who loves to take care of everyone.  
But you will be put in hospital if you ever try to cause and harm to the boss.

Outfit  
He keeps his look simple but smart as he has to by the bosses side practically 24/7. With a white shirt, black tie, smart dress shoes, and a silver hoop earring in each ear. Also some gloves to give the outfit a little flare.  
—  
Hyunjin as The Face  
a.k.a. Pretty Boy/Prince

Position: Face/Negotiator  
He is the one everyone meets before the boos.  
Diplomat by nature, his job is to deal with friends or foes- and a good face can often turn the latter into the former with a few well placed words.  
Whether it's making first contact, mediating a local dispute, or talking their way out of a wall of firing bullets,he has a reputation for being a skilled negotiator.  
Playing cards against him is not recommended

Outfit  
Being the face he has to look clean and professional. So he wears a grey turtleneck with black jeans, a checkered coat, swayed beige boots, and has his ears stretched just slightly.  
—  
I.N as The Seeker  
a.k.a. Ace

Position: Tech Wiz  
You need to find someone who has been missing for years? Just give him a call and for a good fee in a few hours you shall know everything about them. He can do anything you need done just stick him in front of a computer or even a phone or pad as long it is has a screen, he will do things you never knew where possible.  
Being the youngest in the crew he isn't afraid to give a snarky comment now and then. Still being top of the class in school even when he spends his free time sitting in front a computer screen.

Outfit  
Still being young he like a comfortable outfit. Especially since he sits in front of a computer screen a lot. He has a large collection of hoodies where he wears just a plain tee underneath. Pairing it with black cargo pants and stylish sneakers. And a backpack to hold all his school stuff. When in thought he fiddles with the bracelet that his mother gave him before she died.   
—  
Changbin as The Brawler  
a.k.a. Binnie

Position: Main Fighter  
He may not be big, he may not seem bad, but he'll hit you where it hurts most. He was trained to bring the pain.  
[C]Spending endless hours in gyms, dojos, and firing ranges, working himself to physical perfection. Given the option, he'll shoot first and let the face ask questions later.

Outfit  
Always ready for a fight he needs to be flexible and ready to move. He wears a tight black top, with a black sleeveless hoodie, black joggers, and a pair of trainers. He has claw earrings in each ear and a addition black skull in his left.  
—  
Lee Know as The Gearhead  
a.k.a. Gadget/Minho

Position: Gearhead  
Always prepared, knows how ever gun and gadget out there works. Even to make, fix, or break it.  
He likes sitting in his basement fiddling with wires and explosives. Creating new weapons that might ever be needed. But he has them.  
He doesn't socialise much with the other members but their is one he peaks his interest.

Outfit  
He spends a lot of his time in his workshop leading to his cloths becoming quite mucky. He wears a plain white shirt and overall white he ties around his waist. A pair a of blue boots which just look amazing. Has 3 black hoop earrings two in his left and one in his right ear. A handmade bracelet which he made himself and a key hangs around his neck which unlocks a door which he never lets through.  
—  
Felix as The Fisher  
a.k.a. Fishy

Position: Cat Fisher/ Stealer  
Make money is a skill he just a master at. He is cable to cat fish anyone out of anything, and with a single swipe he will take purse.  
Or even you heart.  
His quick fingers allows him to walk straight through crowds undetected.

Outfit  
He look allows him to grab the attention of who he wants but blend in when needed to. He wear a black turtleneck with a unbuttoned white cardigan. A pair on black jeans to not over kill the look and some smart black dress shoes. A silver chain hangs around his next, and a cross dangles from his left ear with a gold hoop next to it.  
—  
Seungmin as The Kidnapper  
a.k.a. Mask

Position: Kidnapper/ Interrogator  
You messed with crew or stabbed them in back. Now you'll awaken in a dark room with light emitted from one bulb which hangs above your head. You don't even get to sit because your arms and legs are chained to the walls.  
Not giving him the information we wants will just make it even more painful you. Torture is skill that should never be mastered yet he has.

Outfit  
He hates blood stains so he keeps it plain and disposable. A plain black tee with black jeans that can easily be bought again. And a pair on cleanable black boot. He wears a mask covering his mouth and nose because he hates when blood splashes into his mouth. When not interrogating he added a green bomber jacket and grey scarf to his look.  
—


	2. New Home

We are out;  
we are safe;  
we are together.

Seungmin is in the drivers seat. Of the main van as he races through the streets, iluminatted by the streets lights.

They drive and drive for what feels like years. No one saying anything just holding one another until they get to their new destination.

Jeongin has told them that Taeyong and the whole of NCT have gone to StrayKids mansion. Meaning that going there was a big fat no.

There new home for now is to be a little cottage on the outskirts of their city.

All the other gang members have returned to their homes as it will be just the main nine and Jess who'll live there.

Pulling up the drive Chan turns in his seat to face eveyone.

"Boys, I would like to welcome you all back, welcome you to Jess who some of you may not know and welcome to our new home." Chan turns back around letting everyone see from the front where the will be staying, lit by the headlights of the van.

"It's... cute?" Minho says unsure on how to feel on the situation at hand.

Everyones bodies are flowing with adrenaline as they step out of the van.

This is the beginning of their new lives.

Having to leave their old home they will have to restart here.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Chan leads the way.

But this little cottage is just a checkpoint. They are going to take NCT down and go back home, to their real home.

Thinking of all of this as a game and NCT is the final boss.

Finding their way to the door through all the over grown grass Chan fumbles in his pocket finding the key. He pulls it out of his pocket and unlock the door. 

The door opens with a loud echoing creek throughout the cottage. Everyone hurries in, away from the dark and cold outside.

"I know this isn't perfect but it'll do for now." Chan stands with his back to others, looking around the old cottage.

"Anywhere is okay with me." Woojin steps forward, grasping Chans hand.

"I'm glad you are back," Chan faces eveyone, "I'm glad you are all back."

"I'm happy to be back." Felix rests his tired head on Changbins shoulder.

"It's late let's find rooms and get some sleep," Woojin says as he picks up Chan, "I will do what ever it takes to make sure you actually sleep. No fake shut eye bullshit." 

Woojin and Chan disappear into a room. Same goes for Changbin and Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin, Minho and Jisung, Jeongin, and Jess.

Minho and Jisung cuddle up in bed, not wanting to sleep just yet. 

"You manage to walk away unharmed this time." Jisung traces the scar on Minhos stomach. 

"If I did get hurt at least I know I have an amazing and beautiful doctor to look after me." Minho jokes while reaching for Jisungs hand, giving it a soft kiss.

"You're not the one who is meant to make me worry." Jisung leans in closer to Minhos face.

"I know but don't go making me worry any time soon, please." Minho pulls Jisung in close. Their bodies hot and wanting to devour more heat from the other. 

They start off kissing slowing. Jisung moves onto Minhos lap while wrapping his arms around Minhos neck. Minho holds Jisungs hips, guiding him, grinding him. Jisung lets out a moan giving Minho the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Making out more they start to remove clothes. 

Until suddenly they hear a knock at their door. They made sure not to be loud but someone must've heard. 

Jisung hides under the covers in attempt to cover all the marks Minho has left. Minho gets out of bed, sliding his trousers back on. 

He answer the door to see a shaken up small boy.

"What's wrong?" Minho takes the boy into his arms, not wanting to let go in fear on losing him again.

When Jisung sees what's happening all sexual tension drops from the air. Not caring about what he looks like Jisung walks, sandwhiching the scared boy between him and Minho.

When the small boy stops shaking he steps back and wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"I-I've done something very b-bad." He tries to speak without breaking out in tears again.

"It's okay Innie I'm here, I'll listen." Jisung walks Jeongin over to the bed to sit down.

Minho and Jisunh sit either side of him. They both rest their heads on Jeongins and help his feel safe.

"I thought I was never going to see you guys again." Jeongin begins to break down again. But that wasn't the only emotion he was feeling. He may of been with StrayKids now but before he was rescued Jeongin was finding comfort in Chenle.

Now Chenle is gone and if Taeyong finds out about their relationship there is no knowing what he'll do.

"We are here now. There is no need to cry." Minho runs Jeongins back as the small boy collapses in his chest.

"I missed you guys." Jeongin snuffles.

"We missed you too." Minho and Jisung said in unison.

"Now I'm going to miss him." Jeongin falls back on the bed. Covering his eyes with sleeve of his shirt.

"Who are you going to miss?" Jisungs asks curiously.

"Chenle..." Jeongin mumbles under his breath know Jisung and Chenle don't have the greatest past.

"Why are you going to miss him?" Jisung gives a different reaction to what Jeongin expected. Instead Jisung speaks softly and moves the other grown bangs out of Jeongins eyes.

"He helped me when I was feeling at my lowest." Jeongin looks at Minho not wanting to look at Jisung, afraid of what his reaction may be.

"As long as he didn't hurt you emotionally, physically or mentally and he truly makes you happy. Then... then I'll find a way to bring him here. Just for you." Jisung boops Jeongins nose.

"Thank you!" Jeongin curls up into Jisungs chest and with Minho behind him. 

Feeling safe in between them he falls asleep.


	3. Party

Taeyongs eyes are red. Red like blood. Red with anger. Red with passion. Chan got away from him so now he must make sure that he kills him so he never gets away again.

Walking up to the front door of where NCT lives Taeyong notices that there is something strange about the front. Someone has cut a huge hole out of it, big enough for someone to fit through.

Without thinking Taeyong steps through the gap and marches his way down the halls. His shoes echoing with every step.

Reaching the door he stops. He tries to cool down and slow his breathing. Looking down at the handle he sees that the door is already open slightly.

Hearing no noise from within he kicks the door causing it to hit against the wall and swing back at him. Catching the door Taeyong scans the room. 

Jeongin is no where to be seen. 

"Boss is everything okay?" Jaehyun comes running up the hallway to be standing beside Taeyong.

Taeyong mumbles something inaudible under his breath.

"Sorry Boss I didn't hear you." Jaehyun leans in closer.

"That fucking prick got Jeongin!" Taeyong screams causing Jaehyun to jump back.

"What?" Jaehyun says in shock as he watches Taeyong go over to Jeongins desk.

Looking at the computer a smirk appears on Taeyongs face. On the screen in big, red, bold, flashing lights are 'Complete'.

Jaehyun watches confused and scared as to why Taeyong just started bursting out laughing. Thinking that Taeyong may be going even more insane.

"Jaehyun." Taeyong says once he finishes laughing.

"Yes Boss." Jaehyun stands up straight.

"Can you go and bring everyone here please. I think that they Gods have taken pity on us." Taeyongs face has an indescribable expression, something wicked like.

It makes Jaehyun more worried that he doesn't even reply he just runs out of the room, running through the hallways.

Back over in StrayKids cottage Chan is busy cooking away in Kitchen. Last night everyone was so tried that most just went straight to sleep, so this morning they are in need of a nice big breakfast.

"What you cooking?" Chan feels are pair of arms rap around his waist.

"Food. Every needs to eat so can you set the table for me?" Chan gives Woojin a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well if you put it like that." Woojin walks out and starts to set the table.

Soon after Chan comes out with plates full of food: sausage, bacon, eggs, blackpudding, hashbrowns, pancakes, waffles, grilled tomatoes, toast and a few other things.

"This looks amazing." Woojin stands behind Chan as he admires the work of art across the table.

"Thank you, now let's go wake up the kids." 

Sitting around the table eveyone is eating and talking like they used to do back home but there is a difference now. They are at risk of Taeyong suddenly appearing, but they keep their smiles on. It's nice that they are finally back together and hopefully soon will get back to being their unique selves.

"Boss everyone is here now." Jaehyun enters the room with Kun beside him.

"Good," Taeyong stands up from Jeongins desk and goes over to be standing infront of everyone. "I'm aware that you all know that Straykids have crossed us and taken Jeongins away but... what you don't know is that the special portal of ours is ready to open."

Eveyone starts clapping and wooing except for Chenle and Lucas. They look at each other with worry and concern. Worried about what will happen now and concern for the future of eveyone and thing. 

Just because Jeongin may be gone it doesn't mean he is safe. Taeyong will want him back and he won't want just Jeongin, he'll want all the other members. Every last one of them bowing down before him. Asking for forgiveness at gun point, then bang he will kill them. 

The worst part is he won't do it randomly either it'll be organized for making sure that the next one feels more pain from watching the one before them die and then finally it will be Chan. Chan is the one Taeyong hates the most and wants to make feel the most pain humanly possible.

"Now shall we open this bad boy up?" Taeyong presses enter and all the lights start to flicker. 

Cheers from eveyone run through the corridors as a swirl of blue lights start to appear like ocean waves. All there faces glossed with blue as they stare in awe at the machine. 

Yet Chenle and Lucas are at a lost. What are they meant to do now.


	4. Presents

From the open door of the bathroom Minho glanced over at Jisung. As much as Minho loved watching Jisung laying on the bed playing a game on his phone, there was something missing that would make the view even better. Three small little balls of fur.

Looking at himself in the mirror Minho notices he feels kinda lonely without the kids around. Even though the gang is back together they are still missing the furry family members.

Minho turns on the tap and brushes his teeth to try and distract his mind from; not being at home with them, feeding or cuddling with them and not knowing if they are even alive.

With his head hanging low he watches as the water spirals down the sink. Flowing away to who know where. Just Minhos mind in a whirlpool or worry for his little babies. He found them, he raised them, he loved them. He still loves them!

A pair of arms slip there way around Minho form behind, "You okay?" Jisung voice is soft and sweet, soothing to the ear. He rest his head on Minhos back who's too busy being lost in his mind to notice that Jisung had arrived.

Having no reply from Minho, Jisung shuffles around Minho so he was now facing him, squished between Minho and the counter. This time cupping Minhos face he pulls Minhos face towards him and looks deeply into the others eyes. Jisung can see the tears gathering within them. 

Not asking what's wrong again Jisung puts Minhos head onto his shoulder. Jisung feels the tears wetting his tears. Heading the uneven breathing coming from Minho, Jisung puts his arms around Minho and hold his close. 

Minho reaches out and pulls Jisung so close that it feels like he was trying to merge their bodies together. Minhos body shakes as he breaks out crying. Jisung was with him but it want enough he also needed: Soonie Doongie, Dori.

Jisungs leans in closer to Minho ear and whisper quietly, "I'm here for you." Jisung feels Minhos grip become tighter. "That's too tight." Jisungs voice whimpers as he taps Minho on the back.

"I'm sorry." Minho releases Jisung. Jisung looks into Minhos eyes and sees the pain he must be feeling.

"Are you okay?" Jisung puts a hand Minhos face to wipe a falling to. Minho catches Jisungs hand and holds it back against his face.

"I'm just worried about the kids." Minho kisses the palm of Jisungs hand.

"Should we ask Chan of we can go back?" Minho face instantly lit up when Jisung spoke. "Just for today because we are also going to need clothes. We can't keep wearing the same things every day." Minho didn't pay any attention to the last part.

He was already getting his shoes on and made his way to find where Chan was. Jisung has a smirk on his face as he watches Minho. The boy could seem cold or distant at times but anything with to do with the cats or Jisung he would become so soft.

Chan was in the kitchen washing up with Woojin the plates from breakfast when a excited Minho came crashing in. 

"Yes?" Chan was able to tell that Minho was eager to ask something before turning around. When Chan looked at Minho he saw that he had been crying. Chan put down the plate and took off the rubber gloves, "What's wrong?"

"Urhhh..." Minhos mind crashed as he was unable to think before hand how he was going to Chan to go back to the house. "Well um... I want to go and being Soonie, Doongie and Dori here."

Chan didn't say anything, he could see that Minho was worried with the way he was figditing with the colarof his shirt, but it would mean that they were going back home were anyone from MCT could be watching over, let alone actually be there.

"You know it's not safe to go there." Chan looked right into Minhos red eyes who was fully aware of the problems Chan had with letting him go.

"Yes, I do." Minho nods his head violently.

"You are not going alone, take Jisung and Jess with you." Chan decided to let him go because either way Minho would find a way to do so, so by letting him go it saves a lot of problems. "Also Seungmin is driving."

"Thank you." Minho swipes the car keys Chan passed him and runs back up the stairs to get Jisung, Jess and Seungmin.

"Are we ther yet?" It had been about a minute of that since Minho last asked but he was too anxiety to notice where about they were.

"Seriously could you be anymore inpatient?" Seungmin sasses.

"About 3 more minutes." Jess reassures Minho, which causes Seungmin to roll his eyes.

Pulling up Mimho unbuckles his seatbelt before the van has even stopped. As soon as the vehicle stops Minho slides the door open and jumps out, running all th to the front door.

"Who's got his panties in a twist?" Seungmin turns the engine off and steps out onto the drive way.

"He misses his cats, okay?" Jisung slams the vans door shut. Wishing he could just shut Seungmin up from all he snarky comments.

"I know but I just don't like that I have to be dragged here too." Seungmin walks up to the front door.

"Well you can help grass clothes for everyone." Jess buts in helping to defend Minho.

The three of them about to walk though the front door when suddenly they heard a scream come from within. Thinking Minho was in trouble the rush inside and up the stairs to Minhos room.

When entering the room it looked like a blood bath had taken place. And on the floor was Minho, his legs weak from all the blood. He didn't know where it came from but the only thing that came to his mind was that NCT got ahold of his babies.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Minho." Seungmin took back everything he said before as he looked at the walls. There was blood everywhere and a lot of it.

Jisung knelt down next to Minho wanting to comfort him in this moment if sadness. Minho fell into Jisungs chest letting out a loud painful cry. Jess and Seungmin left letting them be. The pain of seeing Minho cry was about to bring them to tears. 

Jess had know those cats since her and Minho were young. So seeing the cats let alone Minho like that sent a sharp pain to her heart.

Seungmin went off to his room because he might as well get some clothes while he is here. Opening his door he sees that his room has been trashed. Clothes, books, posters had been thrown all around his room. Trying to stay calm Seungmin picks up a black duffel bag and starts putting any clothes he can find inside. 

Making sure to do it for everyone he goes round one by one of the rooms. Each room destroyed in som sorry of way. When he reached Jisungs room he walking on Jess sitting on the bed staring aimlessly into an area he couldn't see.

"You ok-" Seungmin steps in looking at the same spot Jess is he freezes. There sat in the wardrobe huddled up on crumpled hoodie was there lumps of fur. Alive, healthy and asleep. Seungmin drops his bag and can't help but let a smile grow on his face.

"They're alive." Jess says, she herself cant believe it. 

They both keep stating at the cats not wanting to disturb them when Jisung walk in, "Hey if you are done I think it's best we leave now. Minho isn't doing so good and staying here won't help." 

"You sure?" Jess points towards the cats, Jisungs gaze following until they lay upon the cats.

"No way!?" Jisung rushes over and checks if they are alive. They were indeed alive. They warm and healthy. 

Jisung gets a box out from under his bed, tipping its contents onto the bed. He takes the hoodie in which the cats were laying upon and places it at the bottom on the box. He picks up the cats and puts the inside. They all meow in excitement to see Jisung again.

"Shhh. You need to be nice and quite to surprised daddy." The way in which Jisung said daddy shocked the other two, that they started at him baffled.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean that he is there dad." Josung waves his hands in the air in a sideways motion.

Walking out to the van Josung could see Minhos sitting inside with his eyes all swollen again. Jess opens the door for Jisung who has his hands full, carrying the box with the cats inside. 

"Here." Jisung places the box on Minhos lap.

Thinking it was clothes Minhos opens it only to once again have tears streaming down his face. He was at a lost for words. He thought that he had lost his babies forever and now they were right infront of him again.

"My babies come to daddy." Minho Pat's their soft fur as more tears fall. He was so happy to be with them again especially after just thinking they were dead. 

"You too, come to daddy." Minho sticks his hand out and Jisunh takes it happily sitting on Minhos lap with the cats on top. 

Seungmin and Jess give each other the look before setting back off on to the road and fo to the cottage.


	5. Madness

It was right there infront of him. 

His dreams from a young boy have finally come true. He was now able to do something never thought to be possible. All the time adults would pat him on the hand and told him to 'keep dreaming', they are the ones laughing now.

The shades of blue swished and swayed before him as he watched the swirl. The beauty they hold. Tears of joy began to glossen the eyes of the beholder. True magnificence. Dreams had become true.

Everything he has ever wanted have come true, well almost everything, there is still a certain group of people he needs to get rid of, but he knows that will no longer be a trouble.

Behind him were twenty men, all prepared and ready to move on to the second stage of the master plan. 

Taeyong faced those twenty other men and raised his arms up into the arm, "Don't think about it walk according to your story. Before the dark yesterday swallowed up today my voice needs to spread, just shout for me. No more trauma." He was ready to show that he is not just a Mafia Boss but the King.

Cheers from the crowd roared thought out the room. Seeing them all like this Taeyong grew smile that was bright and full of proudness along with pride. 

"Today marks the day in which we not just rewrite the laws of science but also start with taking over this town of ours." More cheers brake out from crowd even some whistles. Taeyong was loving it, soaking it all up, his ego growing with the loudness.

"Now!," Taeyong dramatically turns to face the swirling waves of blue. "We shall enter to a new world." Taeyong steps forwards and places his hands so it is hovering infront on the portal. 

Slowly entering his hand. Taeyong feels a little light headed but proceeds on. Next he puts his fall arm through reaching for anything possible to grab on the other side. Extending further he feels something warm. Grabbing the object he feels is enclose around his hand, it was another hand.

Suddenly, Taeyong was pulled through, he body falling to floor of another universe hard on his shoulder, sending pains through his body. His head dizzy, trying to open his eyes all he can see is a bright light growing and strong sent of a damp and misty odour fills his nose.

"Taeyong!" Taeyong tries to see who just yelled his name. Squinting his eyes he sees Doyoung had just ran through the portal and was helping him up.

"I'm glad you could finally arrive." Someone else spoke but it wasnt one of them. He had the same voice as Taeyong but Taeyong never spoke a word, only letting out a few groans as he tried to sit up.

"W-who are you?" Doyoung speaks up being able to see all the other people in the strange room. 

"Simple we are you but from another universe," The man that looked and sounded just like Taeyong crouched down beside them. "I'm Taeying, the boss of this gang."

Taeying looked up at the man in shock. They really did look alike they could even possibly be twins. 

"It really worked?" Taeyong stood up with Doyoung and looked around them seeing a room that look very similar to the one they were just in.

"Yes it did." Taeying puts his hand out for Taeyong to shake, Taeyong does so. Doyoung causesly standing behind him.

"May I know your names?" Taeying walks away to sit in a thrown like chair with twenty other men stand around.

"I'm Taeyong, also the boss of a gang. This Doyoung." Taeyong feels threatened by the others. Some having scars on their or even missing limbs.

"So you are the multiverse of D-Young." As his name is called D-Young comes to stand beside Taeying. He looks just like Doyound obviously but he has a scar that runs down his face across his left eye. His eye white from going blind.

"Wait you know about all of this?" Taeyong voice almost quakes in fear.

"Yes, you are not the first we have come across. I have met many other me's and you's." Taeying relaxes back in his chair feeling no threat coming from the new comers.

"Then I want you help, all of the men's and you's help." Taeyong steps forward.

"That won't be possible there is only my gang left the rest got killed when we took this universe over. But if you want help to take yours we will happily help." Taeying stands up and start walking back over to Taeyong. "Well, shall we?" Taeying points towards the portal guiding them for their way back through.

Entering back through Taeyong and Doyoung were getting by the noses of multiple guns.

"Hey it's us. It's all okay we have help." When Taeyong spoke they all put their guns down. "You can come through now Taeying."

Taeying walks the the portal everyone gasping at how he looks exactly like Taeyong even their names are similar. "Shall we introduce everyone to each other?" Taeying faces Taeyong.

"Very well, Doyoung." Doyoung comes to stand forward at Taeyongs command.

Taeying quickly replies with "D-Young." D-Young comes walking through the portal. Everyone looking between them wishiperin between them again about the similarities.

"Taeil" Taeil comes to the front of the crowd.

"Meet your mutliverse twin Tail." Taeying shouts through the portal for him to come through. 

"Johnny."  
"Johnson."

"Yuta."  
"Yuka."

"Kun."  
"Ken."

"Ten."  
"Ted."

"Jaehyun."  
"Taehyun."

"Winwin."  
"Wonwon."

"Jungwoo."  
"Junior. "

"Lucas."  
"Luca.""

"Mark."  
"Matt."

"Xiao Jun."  
"Junxi."

"Hendery."  
"Henry."

"Renjun."  
"Reuben."

"Jeno."  
"Juno."

"Haechan."  
"Rayhan."

"Jaemin."  
"Taemin."

"Yangyang."  
"Yingying."

"Chenle."  
"Chad."

"Jisung."  
"Jaeyoung."

All forty two now stood facing their look alikes, their them but from a different universe, the ones who were going the help them. Everyone was excited.

Yet Chenle and Lucas kept looking back and forth at one another. Taeyongs plan was going really and that ment bad news for them and StrayKids.


	6. Cookies

The light was bright like a little sun. Jeongin lay on cold wooden floor of his room looking up at the light. He felt uncomfortable being alone but he dies want to tell Chan what he has done. 

Minho and Jisung the only ones who knew have gone back home to grab some things. Leaving Jeongin feeling scared. Taeyong would of found the portal by now and it is only a matter if time till he activates it, if he hasn't already. 

Jeongin broke out into a cold sweat, he was cold but the fear of Chan reaction scared him so much that he sweated.

What could really go wrong with telling Chan? He gets angry, say that your irresponsible, you should have know better. He wouldn't get to angry right?

Jeongin hold his arm over his eyes letting the material of his hoodie, that he stole from Felix, soak up the tears welling in his eyes. Holding back from crying out loud he bits down in the sleeve, muffling his cries. 

Remember the last time he cried was back at NCTs base, Chenle was with him holding him while rubbing little circles on his back. Jeongin had left Chenle behind he couldn't tell Chan to wait because then all the rest would also be back and obviously there would be a fight.

He didn't just grow a friendship with Chenle when he was there he started to want more then just being friends with him. Something like that was not going to happens now, Chan would never allow it. 

Chenle wasn't his only for friend but he also met Lucas, he may of been an idoit giant at times but he came up with some really good plans for them to escape. What must they be thinking now, what must it be like back there. 

Jeongin sat up not wanting to cry anymore and went to was his face. Wash away the red eyes and hopefully wash away the pain. 

The water is cold at first but soon warms up, Jeongin splashes his face and rubs it which makes his whole face look red. Atleast now you can't tell that some of it is from crying. Jeongin in patting his face dry when he sees someone enter his room from the corner of his eyes.

"Hello?" Jeongin calls out softly, not sure on who it was.

"Hey Innie it's just me. You haven't seen my black jumper with the blue tree on the back have you?" Jeongin quickly notices it's Felixs voice. 

Looking in the steamy mirror Jeongin sees the exact hoodie Felix just describes on his body. Jeongin takes small steps out of the bathroom and meet Felixs eyes how scan him up and down. 

Felix gives a little smile towards Jeongin, "You can keep wearing it, I just wanted to know where it was." Felix ruffles Jeongins hair but stops when he sees a pair of red eyes. "What's wrong?" Felix pulls Jeongin into his chest and reassures the boy that he is safe.

Jeongin holds back the urge to cry and tries to speak out with a shaking voice, "I did a bad thing a-and I think Chan will be m-mad at me." 

Hearing this Felix squeezes the boy tight. Tight enough to comfort him but not too tight to make him lose his ability to breath. "Do you want me to go and get some cookies that you can eat and tell me what's wrong if you want. I'm not Chan so you don't have to worry about me getting angry."

Jeongin looks up at Felix with his swollen red puppy eyes and gives a small nod, while loosen his arms from around Felix. Felix gives a chuckle and walks out of the room. 

Going into the kitchen Felix sees Chan. Felix actually was planning on getting Chan becaus Felix knows Chan won't get made at Jeongin, he physically can't.

"Channnnn." Felix slowly says as he walks over to wear some cookies ate kept.

"Yes Felix." Chan looks at Felix with a suspicious watch.

Felix places a few cookies on a plate and places the plate into Chans hands. Chan looks at the plate then back at Felix confused.

"Jeongin is upset about something and feels he can't tell you because you will get angry at him." Felix walks out of the kitchen leaving Chan, the plate of cookies and Woojin alone.

Chan looks over at Woojin worried, "I think I should go see him." Woojin nods back and Chan walks up to Jeongins room.

Jeongin hears a knock at his door and thinks it's Felix back with the cookies. "Come in." Jeongins voice is back to being stable but for how long.

Chan enters and sees Jeongin lying on the bed looking up ate ceiling, "Felix don't me you were upset."

Jeongin shoots up as he hears Chan voice, he didn't want to see Chan right. Why did Felix have to tell him. Chan has brought the cookies though. 

"Umm yeah." Jeongin doesn't make eye contact with Chan he just stares at the cookies.

Chan notices this and places the plate next to him, "Here eat these to make you feel better." 

Jeongin picks one up and starts eating immediately. If he is eating then he can't answer any of Chan questions. The double chocolate cookies with chocolate sauce drizzle on top are so nice that Jeongin isn't even sure if he wants to stop eating them. 

Chan doesn't want to disturb Jeongin right now as he seems happy so he let's him be.

"Slow down, you're devouring them like your mouth is a portal." Hearing Chan say portal causes Jeongin to choke in shock.

Chan pats Jeongins back and gets the piece of cookie dislodge. "I told you to slow down." Chan laughs it off not realising the real reason as to why Jeongin had choked.

Jeongin looks at Chan with wide eyes, "I need to tell you something." He can feel the tears start to swell again.

Chan leans in ready to hear what it is the Jeongin needs to say. "I-I," Jeongin is hesitating before he starts. "I may of made a portal for T-Taeyong to use that may all him to enter of other u-universes." Jeongin manages to hold back the tears but his voice quakes as he waits for Chan to respond.

"That's it?" Chan pulls Jeongin and hugs him tight. "I already knew and I have been talking with Woojin and Jess about how we are going to stop Taeyong. So promise me you'll telling me directly if ever feel sad again." 

Jeongin is surprised that Chan already knew and that he didn't even tell him. Jeongin feels his self cry but this time from happiness of telling Chan and Chan not getting mad.

Jeongin stays there is Chans arm for a while and starts to feel exhausted from all the crying and constant changing mood, that he ends up falling asleep. Chan lets him knowing the small boy in his arms is mostly going through a lot more than he is saying. Jeongins experience at NCTs base is different from Woojins and Felixs so he feel very different. Chan will just have to keep and eye in him and make sure that Jeongin feels safe at all times.


	7. War Declared

A beautiful delicious aroma filled the room. Chan had made an amazing selection of meals of eveyones favourites in hope to cheer up all their moods. Today has been a very emotional day and they all need something to make it better. And nothing is better than a home cooked meal made with love.

Minho had come back about an hour ago with others and his three little babies. Who now layed all cuddled up and sleeping up on the bed in Minho and Jisungs room. Each one happy and healthy. 

Jeongin woke up not long after the others had gotten back. His eyes no longer red and feeling more calm that he got to tell Chan even though Chan already knew it feels more comforting to tell. Jeongin sat at the table still in Felix's hoodie and promised to give it back tomorrow but it was only a matter of time before he stole it again.

The dinner started off quite as no one knew what to talk about. Chan was quick to attempt to break the silence, "I'm planning in exploring the surrounding area tomorrow, anyone like to join?" 

"I'll pass. I want to spend some time with my cats." Minho was quick to answer. 

"I'll go," Seungmin agrees to come along. "But can I take my camera?"

"Of course I'll be just looking around so feel free to take some pictures." Chan replies.

"Can you take some of me." Hyunjin leans his head on Seungmins shoulder giving the puppy, big puppy eyes.

"Of course." Seungmin lifts his shoulder causing Hyunjin to sit back up.

"How you feeling Jeongin?" Chan looks over at Jeongin who isn't eating his food just moving it around the plate.

"I think I ate to many cookies I don't feel hungry." Jeongin puts his utensils down and pulls out his phone to play some games.

"Did some thing happen while we where gone." Jisung looks up with his jeeks full.

"Jeongin just ate a whole package of cookies." Chan replies.

Jisungs eyes go wide as he tries to understand how something so small could so much. Then he realises it was a sweet food and it must've been like when Jisung eats cheesecake, he just can't stop himself every last crumb is gone.

After awhile Jess decides to break the silence and cheer up the mood. "Let's make a toast," She reaches for he glass and raises it with eveyone following her action. "A toast to being here together, I would like to thank all of you for letting me be here. I don't know what I would be doing right now as I was on the run Taeyong. You took me in and looked after me, and for that I thank you dearly. Now let's raise our glasses to taking Taeyong down forever and for good. Together!" Cheers and praises went around the table, glasses colliding, smiles wide. 

Chan was now in the kitchen washing up when Woojin came in holding Chans phone. Private number was illuminated on the screen as it rang. Chan took the phone and went up to his room to answer the call privately.

"Hello?" Chan answered cautiously hearing no one on the other side he speaks again, "Is someone there?" Something didn't feel right and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Hello Chan." The voice was cold and stern Chan knew the second it even let out a sound exactly who it was. 

"Taeyong." Chan freezes when he hears a chuckle come through.

"You probably woundering why I have called." Just hearing his voice made Chans bllod boil and want to punch something. "Well I have an offer I'm sure you'll not want to refuse."

"How did you even get my number." Chan yells into the phone, spit spraying.

"I think you will want to hear me out first." There was a silence before Taeyong spoke again. "Tomorrow night at midnight you will come to me. I'm sure you already know your way here-"

"What if I don't go?" Chan cuts Taeyong off.

"It's simple. You and everyone you love will die. But if just you come and sacrifice your life to me then they will live. They will get to live on theirs days until the day the die naturally, not under may hands. So what do you say? Will you say you last goodbyes tomorrow? At least I'm being generous and giving you till then." As soon as Taeyong finishes speaking the phone line beeps signalling that the call is over. 

Chan stood there in the middle of his room. He couldn't move, he has to give up his life but he doesn't want to die. Thinking that if he dies then he went die alone, he goes to the wardrobe and pulls out a duffel bag. Ripping the zip open he sees all the guns that were used when they stormed into NCTs base. 

Woojin walks in as Chan is checking the guns for how many bullets they have left. "What was the call about?" Woojin looks as Chan with concerned eyes.

Chan looks up at Woojin quickly stuffing the gun from his hand into the duffel bag. "Nothing that concerns you at the moment." Chan doesn't dare to look up at Woojin. He just can't.

"At the moment? What the hell is that supposed to mean." Woojin watches as Chan jumps at his shouting. Guilt flooding his heart.

"If I tell you promise not to tell anyone?" Chan feels the tears start to form in his eyes.

Woojin takes quite steps over to Chan."Of course I promise." Kneeling down behind him to give a back hug. 

The warmth for Woojins hug makes it harder for Chan to tell Woojin what he is about to do. "Taeyong was the one who called me."

"What?" Woojin replies without even thinking just pure shock and little bit of fear.

"He said that if t-tomorrow at midnight I go to meet him then he won't h-harm anyone but if I dont go we a-all die." Chans tears roll down his face and hand against Woojins arms.

"What do you mean we all die. Don't tell me he going to kill you." Woojin grabs Chan by the shoulders, gripping tightly he turns Chan around to look him in the eyes.

Chan keeps his head low, he can't bring himself to look at Woojin. "It the best way for everyone."

"No, we need you. What did Jess say at dinner?" 

"That we need to learn to put the toilet seat down?" Chan confused by Woojins question.

Woojin holds back a laugh at Chan reply. "She said that we are going to do this together. You won't go there alone." Woojin leans in and gives Chan a kiss on his forehead.

"But then we still die." Chan falls into Woojins chest.

Woojin wraps his arms tighter around Chan. "Who said we were going to die. We are taking Taeying doing forever together." Woojin wisphers the last part into Chans ear calming him.

"Now let's go find Jess and figure out what we are going to do." Woojin helps Chan up and they leave together.


	8. Best Plan

Silence hung in the room as Chan has explained to Jess about his phone call with Taeyong. Jess is sat on her bed thinking, Woojin and Chan waiting patiently for her opinion.

"I agree with Woojin."

"Huh?" Chans head shoots up from his fidgeting hands to Jess's eyes.

"I said I agree with Woojin." She repeats.

"Y-y-yes I heard you but... are you sure?" Chan waves his hands in defence.

"Obviously it is not a flawless plan but it is the we got." Jess gets up from her bed and grabs a glass from beside her. "I think it's best we all go to sleep like normal tonight then tell everyone tomorrow. We need to have the best sleep we can."

Woojin holds his hand out, "Come on Chan." Chan takes ahold of Woojins hand as they leave off to their room.

Chan doesn't like the idea of putting everyone at risk especially after what happened to Minho. But if Jess says it's the best plan they've got then he must do it. She is The Eye, the all knowing, after all.

Morning finally arrived, the birds outside chirping away, the sun rays flowing stained glass window in the kitchen. Chan wasn't able to sleep last night, not even a wink. He sat down in the kitchen watching the sky change.

Chan preoccupied himself by deciding to make a big breakfast. Everyone is going to need as much energy as possible. Woojin is the first to come down, knowing Chan didn't sleep.

Woojin still a bit tired takes sluggish steps over to Chan and gives his a back hug while whispering "It will be okay." in Chans ear. Chan really hopes it will.

Woojin is helping Chan set the table and put out all the dishes while everyone makes their way down to take a seat. 

Chan stands up at the head of the table to gain everyones attention. "Due to something that happened last night today's original plans are to change." Seungmin scowls at this camera, "We are to go into training straight after breakfast because tonight... we have to fight against NCT." Chan doesn't say anything else sitting back down leaving everyone else confused.

Jess stands up this time to speak. "We recieved a call last night from Taeyong he said either we all die or just Chan. And I know it sounds we are all off to die actually we are not, we are off to fight so all of us can live! Eat up you'll need it." Jess takes her seat back at the table and dives into the buffet like the others. 

They eat in silence still processing that tonight they will finally be fighting. Happy that they will be taking them down but it's not enough to stop the anxiety.

Jess is helping clear away the empty plates when Chan speaks "Are you really sure this is okay?" He can't help but worry.

"Yes, I am not letting you die for them because how do you know that he won't still kill them afterwards." Chan stays silent and decides to leave Jess and Woojin to tidy up.

Knocking first Chan enters Jeongins room. "Hey, you okay?" Looking around the room he sees it's empty, "Jeongin?"

"In here." A shout comes from the bathroom. Chan turns to see Jeongin walking out half naked and rubbing his damp hair with a towel. "I was just taking a shower." 

"I can tell." Chan scoffs. "Anyway how are you feeling about tonight?" 

Jeongin doesn't show it but inside he is shaking a terrified. "I know we will win." He puts on a smile along with a pair of black joggers and a black hoodie, that is actually his.

"Okay, come down stairs when you are ready." Chan closes the door behind him letting out a deep breath. He really doesn't want to have to send the fragile boy back there but he has too. Jess says it's the best way to protect them.

In Felix and Changbins room Felix is busy observing his man change into his black attire. Everytime Felix can't help but feel like he is falling in love all over again. These are the clothes that they met each other in."How do I look ?" Changbin gives a little spin and shows his outfit off.

"Handsome as always!" Felix waddles over to Changbins open arms and is embraced by his wide shoulders and strong arms.

In the room next door Seungmin watches from the bed as Hyunjin tries to find the most fashionable all black outfit for fighting. "You know it's not a runway." Seungmin stands up and back hugs Hyunjin.

"I know but fighting in style is my thang." Hyunjin turns to face Seungmin and gives him an eskimo kiss. Both letting out a little smile after.

Over in Jisung and Minhos room Jisung is sat on the floor with his back against the bed, a worried look on his face. Minhos notices this and comes set beside after tieing the laces of his boots. "Who's stolen the squirrels nuts?" 

Jisung looks over at Minho confused as to what he meant. "You looked like you were really concentrating on something. I'm just wondering what it is." Minho explains.

"It's that this is happening so suddenly... we have just all gotten back together then Taeyong called last night now this." Jisungs starts talking really fast causing to Minho to just nod along trying to understand.

"Why don't you finished getting changed first." Minho boops Jisung nose as he proceeds to leave the room.

"Wait," Jisung grabs Minhos wrist pulling him back into the room. "I need you to promise me something." Jisung looks down unable to look into Minhos eyes. 

"Anything." Minho holds Jisungs shoulders trying to see his eyes but Jisungs bangs have gotten so long that when they're straight down you can't see his eyes.

"I don't want to be kidnapped by NCT of we don't win." An uncomfortable silence arrived. "So... so if you see me in any danger that I cant get out of then I want you to kill me!" Jisungs eyes are slightly watery as if he is about to cry. 

Minho pulls Jisung into his chest. "I will never kills you I will only save you. I promise you that I will make sure that you never get in a situation like that." Jisungs let's out a few sniffles to Minhos words.


	9. The Final Fight

Jisung nodded weakly, pretending that his thumping heart, his uneven breathes were just a side effect of what's happening right now. The rest of the team wove around him as they walked towards the big black doors, talling animatedly amongst themselves

"I'll go first... wait for my signal." Chan takes the lead towards the door. 

Outiside of it stands two tall men equipped with guns in their arms. Edging his way closer the others spot him and a grin grows on their faces. Stepping aside they open the door for Chan to enter following behind as they close it again.

"He did not just fucking go in there on his own!?" Woojin exclaims as he marches his way to the door.

"Jesus christ!" Jess pulls Woojin back by him arm. "Are you asking for a bullet through your head? Do you think they will just let you waltz in there?" 

Woojin sighs at he continues to glare at the door "I'm not letting him go alone or even die alone."

Not loosening her grip Jess is about to speak when someone jumps around the corner startling them.

"Well, it sure is a surprise to see you all here I must say." He looked just like Taeyong but something was different, he had a scarse on his face. Waving his hand in a circular motions up in the air he speaks again "Round then up and bring them in. Tonight shall definitely be an interesting one to say at least." He lets out a cackle and walks away.

"What's going on?" Jeongin shouts as a masked group encloses around them. These men also looked some similar to those of Taeyongs but also had scars from what was visible of them. Jeongin definitely didn't recognise them as the men who held him captive. The only thing that made sense to him in that moment in time was the portal.

One of the men launches forwards, a knife grasped in his hand, Minho manages to grab his wrist and stop the knife now mere centermeters away from Jisungs face. 

The man tries to pull his arm back but Minho flips him over shoving the knife in to his throat, causing the man to drown in his own blood. That wasn't enough to scare of the others of course it wasn't they're murders. They find joy in watching and teasing there prey. Slowly stalling before pouncing and taking yet another life.

This time instead of a knife they pull out guns on all different shapes and sizes. Jess and StrayKids are now stuck backed up against a wall. The scene looking like one of those firing squads scenes in war movie. While the other members are trying to figure out what to do Jess grabs a shock grenade from Mimhos belt, throwing it into the crowd infront of them.

Going off the mens body drop to the floor and shake like a fish out of water as thousands of volts of electricity runs through their bodies.

"Now!" Jess yells as see heads to the door taking this opportunity to escape and save Chan. 

The others follow quickly through the corridors. No one is to be seen in the corridors but a yelling can be heard. Heading towards the source of the noise they are met by another set of double black doors.

There he is, Chan, kneeling down to Taeyong who's holding a pistol to his head. Taeyong is saying something but it's inaudible behind all the cries of the audience chanting "D.I.E!"

Not wanting Chan to die Woojin signals the others to sneak down the side where they can stay hidden behind the storage creates, which could holding a range of weapons and drugs. Seeing them ready in place Woojin roles a smoke grenade across floor hitting against Chans legs as it goes off. The other members simultaneously set of their smoke grenades, making the become cloudy.

Taking the chance Woojin runs straight through the crowd finding Chans body on the floor. Taking Chans body into his arms Woojin runs over to the other side of the room. Escaping Taeyinf and all the bullets flying around the room.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Woojin says as he gently places Chan back down.

Woojin couldn't see it before from the angle he was look but Chan has a gash on the side of his face, as if some one whacked his with their gun, probably Taeyong. It isn't serious but it's enough to make Woojin worry even more.

"I told you to wait for my signal." Chan manages to through the pain in his jaw while looking Woojin in the eyes.

"Like you could send mentye signal from in here." Woojin checks the ammo in his automatic rifle before handing it to Chan. "Now... let's kill them."

"Jess got the bomb for the machine?" Chan asks as he starts shooting.

"She should be starting to fit it now." Woojin replies.

"Is this why he wanting that portal?" Hyunjin asks as he stands back to back with Seungminm

"Ye think!" Seungmin replies while continuing to fend on the men enclosing around them.

Hyunjun and Seungmin ate trying their best to keep them off but their stuck out in the open with no cover, bullets constantly flying from all sides. Slowly they start to panic as the circle closens when suddenly Changbin and Felix come out of no where. The men are preoccupied with Hyunjin and Seungmin for now so Changbin and Felix kill them from behind.

Some where killed while others manage to get away. Seeing them safe for now Changbin runs up to Hyunjin and Seungmin making sure they are okay.

"Wheres Felix gone?" Seungmin points out as he looks around.

Changbins face turns pale as he sees a boy sat against a crate on the floor. Running over Felix's face is pale, blood soaking through his shirt and dripping down his fingers. A bullet has just skimmed the edge of his bullet proof vest and gone straight into his right shoulder. His body for the time being flooding with adrenaline before the real pain kick in.

"C-Changbin." Feeling weak Felix tries to reach out to Changbin with his non injured arm.

Changbin crouches infront of Felix shielding his body "Shh save your energy."

The enemies are not gone for long as pretty soon a grenade comes over the top of the crates. Hyunjun quickly grabbing it throws it back over hearing the explosions and a few cries.

"We'll cover while you get him some where safe." Seungmin stands ready with gun firing away away. Changbin does as he says scouping Felix up. Felix wines in pain as Changbin tries to be careful and backs away to a more secure place.

A grenade is thrown close enough to Jeongin that his body flies and lands on top of someone from the opposing team.

"What are you doing Chenle this isn't you." Jeongin pins down who he thinks is Chenle even with missing half a left arm.

"Aha you really think I'm that puny little mummys boy." And that's when it clicked in Jeongins head.

The portal, Taeyong has used it, so this must mean that... Jeongin looks at him in disbelief but it makes perfect sense.

"Who said I was a puny little mummys boy?" All of a sudden someone kicks the head on the man laying below Jeongin. 

Looking up Jeongin sees the real Chenle, a smile grows on his face. "You're here!" Jeongin leaps up goes to hug Chenle but Chenle rejects him pulling Jeongin instead behind him, taking out the pistol from Jeongins side holder and in one pull of the trigger shoots Chad in the head. Watching for a second to make sure he is dead Chenle then turns wrapping his arms around Jeongin.

"Thank you." Jeongins lips quiver.

"Thank me later I need to get you some where safe." Chenle brings Jeongin along by his hand.

At the back of the room near where they entered Minho is busy trying to fend of two guys that he hasn't noticed Jisung is in danger until he hears Jisung cry out his name "Minho!"

Minho looks over and sees someone has their arm around Jisungs neck as Jisung struggles to break free, smaking theguys arm in hope to breath.

Like a raged bull Minhos world turns slowmo as he sees a glimpse of another blade reaching for Jisungs throat. Minho charges past the men he was fighting towards the man holding Jisung. Kicking him in the back the knees he releases Jisung and drops to his knees. 

In one smooth swift motion Minho takes the knife from the others hand and carves a line in the guys throat. Minho pulls Jisung close into chest and shoots back at the previous men he had been fighting. Their bodies drop lifellessly as the blood stains the concrete floor.

"Don't worry baby. I've got you here." Minho whispers softly into Jisungs ear.

On the other side of the room where the portal sits Jess is sat almost finished fitting the bomb to th portal. When out of the blue a loud clapping sounds echoes through the room.

Up on a ledge stood the man who approached them from before outside. "It's so lovely to see you here!" He yells down.

Jess looks up seeing who it is "I wouldn't be so quick to say that if I was you." Jess says furnishing with a smirk.

Taeying let's out a small laugh like he is mocking her "You know what I find really funny Jess." He jumps down from the ledge. Everyone has stopped shooting and are watching in anticipation. "Or should I say Cecilia. That is your real name. I enjoy that fact that the you from this dimension, her name meant all seeing whereas yours means bling. Best thing do they even know that you're not from here." He gestures over towards Chan.

"What is he talking about?" Chan looks at Jess, who he thought was Jess but it actually Cecilia.

Taeying butts in before Cecilia can say anything. "Simply she is from my dimension and I'm sure she is trying to finally kill me... but how many times have you failed? Has to be about six now so that means in five other dimensions I still won and took over, killing eveyone. Why don't you give up now and just let nature take its path."

"Taking over a dimension is not how nature works. We shouldn't even be here." Cecilia snaps back.

"Wait what the fuck happened to the reall Jess?" Hyunjin shouts from somewhere in the room.

"She died." Cecilia looks at Chan with sorrow in her eyes. "Remember when Minho was made to blow up that car and kill you. Well... Jess was in that car. I took that opportunity to swap my life with hers so no one knew she was gone."

Minho drops to his knees from what he just heard "Y-you mean I k-killed Jess."

"You don't have to worry about that." Jess raises her hand to the bomb. "Because now the only way to stop this is if we all die!" Glaring angrily into Taeyings eyes Cecilia smiles as she sets of the bomb.

"You little bitc-" Taeying tries to stop her but the bomb goes off. 

The explosion starts to engulf the room killing everything and one in its path. Flames makes there way to the end of the room. Being near the doors Minho pushes Jisung through the doors saying "I'm sorry." As he closes them. Jisungs back hits against the wall. His body drops to floor as he is now trapped outside the room alone.

However, the door may of been enough to the flames but not the impact of the explosion. Barely missing his head the doors have blown of their hinges. Looking into the room Jisung sees a wasteland, the portal is broken, gone, dead bodies of his family with Minhos body right infront of him, laying infront of the door frame.

Tears stream from Jisungs eyes as he cries out is pain and sadness. Jisung goes to crawl over Mimjo and that's when he notices he has an iron rod piercing through his bullet proof vest and into his lower abdomen. Now seeing it Jisung feels all the pain it is causing him.

Crying out in more pain he lies down next to Minhos body. Jisungs head resting on Minhos chest, just like how they would sleep back home, but no sound of a heart beat. It was silent the only sound coming from the crackling fires. 

Feeling his energy weaken and become tired Jisung lets himself sleep next Minho and hopefully soon be with all the others and Minho.


	10. The End

Dear Diary,   
this is Han Jisung and this was the story of how my life changed. It's a life that not many want but I found happiness in it, even love. This life has sent be through pain, I've felt broken at time but I have survived and lived. I have... well more of joined this family that I am happy to know as mine. I even have three amazing kids, so what they are cats, I see them as my children and no one can change that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have managed to live a life, as short as it is, that I wont exchange for anything else. Even when now it's coming to an end. But this past year has been great, the best year of my life. 

I'm sorry mum, dad and even you brother that I didn't turn out as you of hopped. That wasn't your fault it was mine. So please don't blame yourself. 

I made the choice or mistake what ever you want to call it for walking down that alley way at night. However, it led me to meeting Changbin. If you ever got to meet him you would see that he stays strong to his beliefs and always does what he believes is right. Our meeting wasn't happy but he made the last of my life happy. If he wasn't gone right now I would thank him for making me meet StrayKids. 

Chan, you taught me that even when you are at your lowest points the only way to change is to come back stronger. You may of thought you weren't a good leader but I know you were born to lead. For that, thank you. 

Woojin, you would help me with my studies. If there was anything I felt uncomfortable talking about I could always come to you. Thank you. 

Hyunjin, you were the best person I could talk fashion with. Our days of shoppings sprees, sometimes clothes, sometimes special toys, and sometimes when I tag along on your drug deliveries. Thank you. 

Felix, you always made me laugh. It was so much fun making jokes with you, especially the night when we drank too much and pranked our boyfriends. We may never be forgiven for it but I was totally worth it. Thank you. 

Seungmin, you don't say a lot yet never afraid to say your opinion. You helped me many times when Minho was unconscious. Thank you. 

Jeongin, you were a child with an amazing talent, it's so sad someone made you use it badly. But even afterwards when you felt like you didn't deserve any kind of love you would still let me hold you in my arms. Thank you. 

Minho, my love, where do I even begin, you were always by side, you looked after me as I healed, you gave me three great children. Dori being my favourite but that's a secret. I love you and I want you to have a thousand thank yous.

The only thing I hate you all for is leaving before me. I have been left with the pain of seeing each of you go. At least, only I have to see this and none of you do. This anger of mine won't last long though. I know I will be with you all soon.

I'm going to leave this here with a  
Thank you x


	11. Author Note

I hope for all of those who have now made it to the end of my Mafia series have enjoyed reading it. I have tried my best to not make it as cliche as possible. When I first starting writing this with I'm Warning You I never planned to make it be this long let alone have this ending. I don't know if I'm going to continue publishing my books on here because my Mafia Series was originally published on Wattpad under the same name-JohnChanStan- You can check it out if you want I have a completed Minsung book and current uploading a hyunjinxchangbinxfelix book. I might publish them on here at some point. Anyway that you for reading my Mafiar series and making all the way here to the end. ㋛︎


End file.
